High School Drama
by Goku91898
Summary: A story of DBZ characters in High School
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**This was inspired by the fan fiction of Brii-Chan14 go check out her fan fictions they're very good. This is from the P.O.V of my character from my other story, go check it out, and he is still an alien but he doesn't know it. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It All Begins**

"Students we have a transfer from Algonquin High in Massachusetts, his name is Raiko Toshiro but he says he likes to be called Rai(R-ie), sit any where you like" "Sure thing " he saw a blonde girl waving him over to an open seat "Hey new kid, there's a seat here" "Thanks, Ms...?" "Just call me Erasa" "Ok thanks Erasa" "This is my friend Videl and her 'boyfriend' Gohan" "Nice to meet you Rai" said Gohan "Nice to meet you too, and nice to meet you as well Videl" "Mmh" Videl said not caring "Oh come on V be nice" "Fine, its nice to meet you Rai" she said sarcastically. "So how long have you been in town Rai?" questioned Gohan "About a week or two" "So, not that long?" Erasa said "Yep" "So, you into any sports?" "I would like to play Football and join the Boxing team if they have one here" "Football and Boxing huh? My little brother loves Football" "Hey who knows maybe we'll be on the same team" "I'll introduce you to the others later" said Gohan. After class ended Gohan introduced Rai to the others "Guys I would like you to meet Rai, he's a new student here at Orange Star High. Rai this is Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Tyler, and Maron." "Nice to meet you, Rai" They all said in unison.

"Pan and Goten are my younger siblings, Bra is Trunks' sister and Goten's girlfriend, Tyler is Erasa's boyfriend who you've already meet, and Maron is a good friend of ours" Gohan had summarized. "Question, how old are you exactly" asked Trunks "I am 16, but I got held back a year so thats why I'm a Freshmen like you guys, but on the up side I do have my very own care" "What kind of car is it?" Trunks questioned "It's a 1969 Dodge Charger with 4 doors instead of 2" "Sounds like a nice car" said Goten "I can show it to you guys after school if you'd like, it's parked outback" "Alright then we'll see you after school" said Pan "So Rai, I here you like Football" Goten said "I heard the same about you, I also like Boxing" "Boxing sounds cool" said Bra, "I've never actually boxed before I just know all the rules. Does this school have a Boxing team anyways?" "Yes, it does have one" said Trunks. "Good, I really want to try out for it, maybe you guys could come and watch a match if I make it." "That sounds nice, doesn't it guys" said Gohan "Yeah sounds fun" said Pan "That would be nice to see" said Maron, "What's the team called anyway?" Rai asked "The Orange Star Berserkers" Trunks told him. The bell rang and they all went to 2nd period "What do you have for second period Rai?" Gohan asked "I have...Math with " "Cool, your in the same class me, Pan, and Maron" Goten said "Later I'll give you a tour of Orange Star" Pan said. "Okay first question, what is the absolute value of -x2 if -x is 36" asked , Pan raised her hand "1225?" "Incorrect " "Damn" Then Rai raised his hand "1296?" "That is correct Mr..." "Toshiro, but I prefer my first name" "Alright , next question class what does PIE equal?" Goten raised his hand "3.14" "Correct "

**Sometime later...** The bell had rang and it was time for last period which for Pan and Rai was Study Hall, so instead Pan gave him a tour of Orange Star. After the tour they all met out back where Rai said his car was. Rai had just pulled up in his car, it had some major modifications, a bigger engine with it sticking out of the hood, red neon lights, exhausts on the side instead of the back, and a nitrous canister (Don't Ask), it was Black with Flame decals and a spoiler. "Well what do you think?" "Nice car!" they exclaimed "Thanks, I can give 3 of you a ride home if you want, decide amongst yourselves" After a chat they decided that Goten, Gohan, and Pan would go with Rai, "Thanks for offering us a ride home, I'll call our parents telling them they don't need to pick us up and that we're getting a ride home from you Rai" said Goten "Okay" "Hi mom" "Hi Goten" "I just wanted to tell you that you guys don' have to pick us up, a friend is givng us a ride home" "Oh okay dear, do I know this friend of yours?" "No, he's new in town" "Oh thats nice, well see you when you get home" "Alright Mom, bye" "Bye Sweety" *Hangs Up* "Alright, we're all set" "Good, I wouldn't want mom worrying" said Gohan. They had just pulled up to their parents resturaunt where their house is located, "Thanks for giving my kids a ride home,"Chi-Chi thanked "What would your name be?" "His name is Raiko but he prefers Rai" Pan told her mother, "All right Rai come by any time" "I will" "Wait, Rai don't you want to meet our dad?" Pan asked "Sure, I'm in no hurry to get home" "Dad! There is someone we want you to meet!" Pan yelled to her father "Coming," he said walking down the stairs "where is this person you want me to meet?" "Over there Dad" said Gohan "Its nice to meet you " "You two..." "His name is Rai Goku" Chi-Chi told him "Alright then Rai how long have you been in town?" "About a week or two" "Not very long then, nice car by the way" "Thank you," *Rai and Goku's stomachs growl* "Um...you guys got anything to eat?" "You two are get along great" Chi-Chi said while the kids were laughing "Mind if I eat here at your resturaunt?" "No problem, in fact I'll eat with you" Goku said.

**5 minutes later** "More Please!" they both exclaimed, they both had stacks of plates, 50 each "I think you two have had enough" Chi-Chi said "Aw but I'm not even full" Goku said sadly "Me either" Rai said "NO! No more. Here's the bill" Chi-Chi said "2500 DOLLARS!?" Goku screamed "I got the bill" Rai said, he then took out his wallet and paid the bill "How do you have that much money!?" They questioned "I have a rich family member" "Who?" Goku asked "My uncle" "Sounds nice of him to give you that kind of money" Goten said "Its just to live off of, like rent, water, food, heat, and electricity," He then got up "Well I gotta go home now" "Where do you live?" The 3 siblings asked "Down the street, feel free to visit anytime you guys like" "Sure, we will and the same goes for you." **To** **be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Prom

**Chapter 2**

It was close to Prom since Rai arrived later in the year but the gang couldn't go because they were suspended for a week so they would miss the School Prom and Bra was very upset about so the others decided to hold a Prom of their own for Bra. "Alright where should we hold our Prom?" Maron asked "We can have it at my house" said Trunks "Great, okay so all we need now is music, decorations, food, and drinks." Pan exclaimed "I'll get the food, drinks, and the music" Rai said "Good, so who wants to get the decor?" Maron asked "I'll handle that" Goten said "All right we're set for our Prom" Maron and Pan said happily. **Time passed and it was the night of their friends prom. **All the girls we're in long dresses while the guys were in tuxedos, "All right, the food and drinks are set but where is the music?" The group questioned "Maybe Rai couldn't do it all" Trunks said, as he said that Rai walked in not with a music system but a band, "Rai who are these people?" They asked him curiously "This is the music, its my band" "You have a band?" Goten said surprised "Yep, I'll take all requests after I play one song I want to play" "But what about you don't you want to dance?" asked Pan "Well I would but I don't have a date and I don't really know how to dance so I thought this would be a good alternative" "I'll dance with you, I don't have a date either" Pan said "All right but after I play the song I want to play" "Deal".

"Before I start this song I would like dedicate this song to Pan as a thanks for saying you'll dance with me afterwards and now the song, "Hey, Hey, Hey, Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let You blow my mind Your sweet moon beam The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided Whos one of my kind Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight Heeey Heeeeey Heeeey... Just in time I´m so glad you have a one track mind like me You gave my life direction A game show love connection we can't deny I´m so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right Out my untrimmed chest I believe in you like a virgin your Madonna And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo The way you move aint fair you know Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight Well you can cut a rug Watching yous the only drug I need Some gangster I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you'll be with me Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo The way you move aint fair you know Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo The way you move aint fair you know Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight"

*Everyone had applauded while Rai was getting off the stage, even the parents who came down after hearing the loud start of the song* "That was a nice song" his friends said "Thanks, okay Pan how about that dance you promised me?" But before Pan could respond Rai passed out do to an injury he got from boxing "AH! Mom Dad help!" Pan screamed, all the parents rushed over and saw Rai on the floor out cold "What happened!?" They shouted "I don't know but we need to take him to the hospital!" Pan said nervously. They got in their cars carrying Rai and rushed to the Hospital and spoke to the doctor "This boy needs help he's out cold and won't wake up!" Goku shouted "Follow me" the Nurse said leading them to an open room where they set Rai down.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy and Romance strike

**C****hapter 3: Paiko is born (Pan+Raiko) (Miffed=Mad)**

"Doctor will he be alright?" his friends asked concerned "He will be just fine he just needs to stay here for a day or two, you may go in and visit him now if you like" the Doctor replied, they all went in to check on their friend. "Hey guys" he said, they we're all thankful he was ok except for Vegeta who was just being himself "Oh thank goodness your ok, you gave us all quite the scare" Chi-Chi said happily "What happened anyway?" Pan asked "Must've passed out from my boxing injury" he said "How'd you get hurt?" Goku asked "Well it must've been from when I got knocked out during a match. I must have gotten a concussion or something?" he replied "Well at least your fine now" Pan said "All I can remember from before now was arriving at the party then a big blur of nothing" "You mean you remember nothing that happened at the party?" Bra wondered "Nope not a thing" "Well, we'll leave you to get your rest and come back and visit tomorrow" Bulma said "That would be nice" **The next day at the hospital...** "Hey guys, has it been a day already" "Of course it has boy, don't you know anything you weakling" Vegeta said "Come on Vegeta be nice, he is in the hospital after all" Goku said "Well its nice to see you all, but where is Pan? I'm starting to remember what happened last night" "She didn't want to come, she felt she wasn't up for it" Gohan said "Oh, also where are Videl and Erasa?" "We're right here" Videl said rudely "Sorry, I didn't see you guys hidden behind everyone," he said Apologizing "Well at least I'm able to leave today so I can find Pan and talk to her about last night" "Are you sure you should leave today?" Bulma said concerned "I'm fine, there's no need to worry" "We'll drive you there" Goku and Chi-Chi said "Thanks".

After the short drive to the Son's house, Rai went upstairs to find Pan "Pan! Pan where are you!" "In here" she said quietly "Why didn't you come and visit me with the others?" "I'm not feeling well, I feel like I have the Flu or something." she said sickly "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but you still owe me that dance" "I thought you didn't remember last night?" she asked "I started to remeber when I woke up this morning" "Well, I guess your right I still owe you that dance I promised you" she said while chuckling, so she turned on the radio and started their dance "Your not a bad dancer" Pan said "Thanks," he said "you know, I thought you looked quite beautiful last night" "T-Thanks" she said while blushing "To be perfectly honest Pan, I think I love you" "Really?!" she said shocked "Yea, don't know how long I've loved you, I just know I do." "I-I think I feel the same way" she said nervously *Then they kissed*, "Wow" "Yea" she said "Um...what should we say to the others?" she asked "No clue". Rai and Pan then came downstairs without saying a word "Hey people" Pan said "Hey Pan, you feeling better," Goten asked "I'm fine" She answered "Good, what about you Rai?" He asked again "Umm...No" He then collapsed "He needs to rest" Goku said "Good idea Dad" Gohan said. They carried him upstairs and put him on the couch "Hey! Rai wake up!" Gohan shouted, Rai slowly woke up "Oh hey guys," They sighed in relief "How'd I get here?" "We drove you here cause you were looking for Pan" Chi-Chi had told him "Oh? Did I find her here?" "Yes" Pan said while secretly mad that he forgot what happened again "Oh, good but how long was I out?" "About an hour" Goku excalimed "Good," Then it hit him, he remebered part of what happened "So...I should probably head home" "No, your staying here, your to sick to move" Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi is right, your staying right here" said Bulma "Alright, if you think that's best" Then they all started to leave to room at once "Pan wait," "What?" "I need to talk to you" "Oooooh" The group said "We'll leave you two to have your 'conversation', come on people" Bulma said laughing "What is it?" Pan asked "I remember what happened between the hospital and now" Pan's face turned bright red "Oh r-really?" "Yeah, I also remember what happened in your room" "R-Really" "Yes" "So, have you figured out what we're going to say and when?" She asked "We can tell them right now and we'll thell them the truth, except you have to since I'm not allowed to move, so says your Mom and Bulma" "Fine" she said walking downstairs.

Moments later "WHAT?!" They all shouted, after that they all came up to ask Rai what was going on but he was fast asleep "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up" Bra said "Forget that just wake him now" Vegeta said "Oh come on Veggie don't be like that" Goku said "Don't call me Veggie!" "Hahahahaha!" They all laughed at Vegeta which awoke Rai "Good Morning," They all stared ar him with a look "What?" "You well know what!" Gohan had said "Gonna have to be more specific" "You and my little sister!" he shouted "Oh..." "Well!" "I dunno what to say, this is a first for me" "First for what? That you kissed someone or that there's a problem with it!" Gohan asked while still miffed "That I kissed someone" he said embarresed "You mean you've never kissed a girl except Pan" Bra asked "Yep" "Oh, now I feel like a jerk" Gohan said "You shouldn't, I'll just get out of your guys' hair" he said while heading for the stairs "Wait! Don't leave!" They exclaimed "No, its fine" he then got in his car and drove towards his house but once he got to the intersection a big truck crashed into him and it launched his car back in the direction it came from "AH!" They all shouted from fear "Quick we have to help him!" Pan yelled scared that he could be dead, he almost was.  
**To be continued...? (Yes)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Matter of Life & Death

**Chapter 4: A Matter of Life & Death**

They all rushed Rai to the Hospital as fast as possible, he was cut up and bruised from the crash but he was alive, barely "Go Faster!" screamed Bulma "I'm going as fast as I can woman!" Vegeta shouted back "Will you two stop yelling and just drive, this is not the time for fighting, Rai needs a doctor now!" Trunks exclaimed "I can't believe I'm saying this but Trunks is right, he needs a doctor!" Bra said agreeing with her brother. As soon as they arrived they pretty much jumoed out of the car while it was still moving, "Oh my god! What happened!" the Nurse asked worried "Our friend got in a car crash and needs help immediately!" Gohan screamed still feeling bad about before. "This way!" The Nurse shouted already running down the hall "Doctor 16! There is a boy who needs your immediate attention!" The Nurse yelled running to an open room "Dear god what happened!?" asked Dr.16 "His friends say he was in a car crash" explained the Nurse Minutes later Dr.16 came out, "How is he Doctor?!" asked a worried Pan "He'll live, luckily you were there to help him because if you weren't then he could have died" Dr.16 explained "Oh Thank God!" Pan said relieved but still worried "Are any of you his family by any chance?" Dr.16 questioned "No, none of us are the boy's family" Vegeta said "Does he have any?" Dr.16 questioned again "Not that we know of, no" replied Bulma "All right, we'll ask him whem he wakes up, you can stay here if you like to visit him." 16 told them "Thank you Doctor" They replied.

**Hours later****...** Rai had woken up with everyone he knew in the room, Videl, Erasa, Vegeta, Bulma, Pan, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Tyler, Trunks, Bra, and Maron, there were also people he didn't know that were there like Tarble, Vega, Vegeta Sr, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Tien. They were all asleep together except Pan who was right next to him, "Wakey wakey sleepy head" he said "Hm?" Pan groaned "Good morning" he said with a smile on his face, Pan started to cry "Oh thank god your okay *sniff* I thought I had lost you" Pan said while sobbing "I'm sorry I gave you a scare, but I am not leaving you alone" he said still smiling "Good *sniff* Good" Pan's crying had woke up the others "Rai!" They all shouted going in for a group hug, except Veggie of course, "Thank goodness your all right" said Goku "Yeah you nearly gave us a heart attack" Bulma said relieved that he was ok, "I'm sorry I gave you all a scare, but I'm alive and kicking" he said "I'm glad your alive weakling" Vegeta said to everyones shock "Now Vegeta's trying to give us a heart attack too?" Goku said "Shut it Kakarot" Vegeta said with a blank face "Oh, Rai, the doctor wanted to know if you had any family." Trunks reminded them "I don't have a family here" he replied "What about the people you live with?" Bulma asked "I live alone, I have no family" he replied sadly "You mean your all alone?" Goku asked "Yeah" he replied "No your not," Pan interrupted "You have us, we're your family just as you are ours" "Yeah Pan's right, your famliy to us, right V" Erasa said "I guess..." Videl said but Erasa gave her a look "Alright, alright, yes your family" Videl said after being stared down by Erasa "Thanks you guys, I wish I really was family though, I'm just a friend is all, not family, you guys are eachothers family not me." "That's not true," Vegeta said shocking everyone again "You may be a weakling but your family" "Wow, never thought I'd here that from you Vegeta" Bulma replied chuckling "Mm" Vegeta groaned.  
**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Romance Continues

**Chapter 5: The Romance Continues**

It had been a week since the accident and Rai was returning to Orange Star High, but he was in a wheelchair since in the crash he broke his legs. "Glad your okay Rai" Kids in the hall said to him, "Class I would like to welcome back from the Hospital" announced, the students had clapped as a welcome back, to get back to his seat he had to be helped by his friends. "Thanks Guys" he was glad they helped "No problem, we wouldn't leave you to do it yourself," said Goten "After school want to come over to my house Rai? You could eat and see Pan at the same time" he chuckled "Heh, sounds like fun, I'll see you there" The bell had then rung for 5th period, which means its time for lunch, or for Rai, a snack. "Hey Rai!" His friends shouted "Hey, how were things in the outside world while I was in the Hospital?" he asked jokingly "Good, they were good, just wasn't the same without you though" Bra replied "I'm glad to know you guys worried about me" he said happily "So how long do you have to be in the wheel chair?" asked Gohan "Today's the last day" "Thats good" Gohan said. After school Rai headed to the Son's resturaunt/house and got a ride from Goku along with Gohan, Goten, and Pan. "So Rai how you feeling?" Goku asked looking in the rear view mirror "I'm feeling fine, thanks for wondering " he replied "Please Rai, were friends, call me Goku" he said with a big grin on his face "Okay, Goku" "Its nice seeing you again Pan" "You too, I really missed you" Pan replied "Booo, get a room you two" Goten said from the front seat "Shut up" Rai replied chuckling.

They had just arrived at the Son's place, "Thanks for the ride here Goku" "No problem, feel free to ask for a ride anytime" "I will, trust me," he said smirking "You guys want to go to Trunks' after here?" he asked "Not a bad idea Rai" replied Goten. After they ate and Rai paid again, they went to the Briefs house and saw the Briefs waiting out front after Pan texted them about them coming over, "Hey guys" the Briefs' announced "Hey" they replied "So Rai, you feeling better?" asked Bulma "Yea, I'm good" he replied "Thats nice to here" Bra said. After hanging out for a few hours they all decided to go home, "See you guys tomorrow at school" said Bra "Yea see ya," Rai replied "Oh Pan tomorrow we need to talk after school" "Alright" Pan replied.

**The Next Day after school... **"Alright so what did you want to talk about Rai?" Pan questioned "I-I-I was wondering if..." "If what" she asked "If you would go on a date with me?" he asked shyly "S-Sure" Pan replied surprised by the question "All right um... want to go to the mall?" he asked "Al-Alright". So then they went to the food court at the Mall hoping no one they knew was there but... "Pan! Hi!" shouted Erasa who was with Videl and Tyler "What are you doing here?" Erasa asked "I'm on a date" Pan replied but on the inside she was freaking out a little "Oh really? Is this your date...Rai!?" she shouted surprised "Y-Yeah?" he replied nervously "You and Pan are dating!?" after hearing Erasa screaming Videl and Tyler came rushing over "Erasa whats wro- Rai?! What are doing here with Pan!?" Videl asked shocked to see them together "We're on a...date" he replied still nervous "What?!". After that Videl went off to find Gohan, "Gohan!" Videl shouted "What?" he replied "Get down here!" she yelled up to him "Whats wrong?" he asked after coming downstairs "Did you know Pan and Rai are dating!" she informed him *He knows they love eachother but not that they're dating* "...WHAT!?" he stormed off to find them. **Meanwhile back at the Mall...** "That was...bad" Rai said to break the awkward silence "Why?" Pan asked "Because now your brother is gonna kill me" he replied "We should probably hide before he finds us then" she suggested "Too late!" they heard Gohan shout.  
**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Freshman Graduation

**Chapter 6: Freshman Graduation  
**

"Why are you dating my sister!" Gohan screamed "Um...because...well...BYE!" Rai ran as fast as possible while Gohan chased him, "Gohan Stop!" Pan shouted, both the boys stopped in place after hearing her. "But-" Gohan was trying to talk but Pan interrupted "No, no buts, what is your problem with me dating him?" she asked angrily "Well its just your my little sister and he's my friend, it just seems weird" Gohan replied "I understand, but your just gonna have to accept it, I love Rai and Rai loves me so if two people love each other, then they should be together and their friends and family should be supportive of them" she lectured him "Your right, I'm sorry" Gohan apologized "Its okay just don't do it again" Pan told him "Alright" he agreed "Shall we continue our date then Rai?" Pan asked "We shall" he replied, then they walked off towards the fountain in the Mall Center. "So what do you want to do now?" Rai asked her "How about the arcade?" Pan suggested "Your a gamer girl?" Rai said a bit surprised "Yeah, and I bet I can beat you in Mortal Kombat" Pan said teasing him "Oh you are on" Rai accepted the challenge "I'll be Johnny Cage" he said "And I'll be Sonya Blade" she said back "Fight!" the machine said. After they had been at the Mall for a while, they decided to head home, "Its getting late" Pan said "I'll walk you home" Rai replied, the Mall was within walking distance of the Son's house, "That was nice, lets have a date again soon, but with less of the drama." Rai said "That would be nice" Pan replied, then they kissed each other goodbye, "See you tomorrow at school" Pan shouted while Rai was walking home "See ya" he said back. "I can't believe its almost our Freshman Graduation!" Bra screamed "Yeah, I can't believe it either!" Pan shouted "I can't believe it's today!" Maron exclaimed, "Nice to see you girls happy about Graduation" Rai said smirking "Rai!," Pan said hugging him "I'm glad your hear, I need your help" "With what?" Rai asked "Homework" Pan replied smiling at him "Okay. What subject is the homework?" Rai said agreeing to help "Math" Pan told him "What's the first problem?" he asked her "Pie multiplied by sixty" she told Rai, he then entered it into the calculator and got "188.49" Rai told her "Alright" Pan replied writing it down, Rai then helped Pan with her homework for a while, "Thanks for the help Rai" Pan said "No problem," Rai said with a smile "Well, lets get going ladies" "Okay" the girls replied, they all packed into Rai's car and headed to school, Gohan and Goten were getting a ride from their parents.

"Let's head to Graduation, we don't want to be late" Marron said, as they arrived at the ceremony the teachers began calling people up,"Pan Son, Goten Son, Gohan Son, Bra Briefs, Trunks Briefs, Marron Roshi, Rai Toshiro, Videl Satan, Erasa Peterson, and Tyler James" called, they all came up one by one to give a speech even though the ceremony wasn't really important. "Well! It's Summer Vacation!" Goten said happy to be out of school for a while "So what do you guys want to do over Summer Vacation?" Rai asked "Lets go to the beach" Bra suggested "Yeah! Lets go to the beach!" Marron agreed "Beach!" Pan shouted "Looks like its settled then, to the beach!" Bra said, "We'll meet you there," Bra told the boys "Rai needs to drive us home first", Rai's face turned red as he imagined it in his head "Ok-kay" he agreed receiving a punch in the arm from Pan "Ow! What was that for?" he asked "For imagining that" she said with her face slightly red, the others began to laugh at them. "Alright! Lets get going!" Bra shouted already in the car "We're coming!" Rai shouted back as they walked to his car, all the girls packed into his car, he got a bigger car that could fit more people, it was a Dodge Durango, "Lets go to my house, I have extra suits you girls can use" Bra said to her friends "Okay" the girls agreed "We'll have to stop at my house on the way to the beach so I can get my bathing suit" Rai told the girls "That's fine" they told him. They had just left Rai's house and were on their way to the beach, the girls were already changed into their bikinis, Rai was already changed into his swim trunks but was also wearing a t-shirt, he was also trying not to look at them because he might imagine stuff again and get hurt by Pan again, and they had just pulled up to the parking lot across from the beach. "We're here!" Bra announced to the boys "Oh-" Goten started "-My-" Goten said "-God" Trunks finished, "So how do we look boys?" Bra asked the three "Beautiful" Trunks said to Marron "Amazing" Goten said to Bra, Gohan was at a loss for words when he saw Videl "I'll take your staring as a compliment" Videl said blushing a bit, "Lets get this beach party started!" Bra shouted.  
**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Vacation

**Chapter 7: Summer Vacation  
**

"Let's get this beach party started!" Bra shouted "Yeah!" they all agreed heading across the street to the beach, Rai and some of the others laid on their towels while the others were in the water, "Rai! Let's take a picture!" Bra shouted handing him the camera, the girls were on the shoulders of the guys, Videl with Gohan, Bra with Goten, Erasa with Tyler, and Pan is with Rai but first he had to set the camera on a timer, Rai then picked up Pan on his shoulders and said "Say Cheese!" "Cheese!" they all said. After the picture they went back to what they we're doing, some were lying on their towels and others were in the water "Can someone help me with my sunscreen?" Videl asked laying with her back to the sky, "I-I-I can't" Gohan said "What are you? Gay?" Trunks made fun of the older teen "I'll do it you wimp" Rai said "Thank you," Videl said "At least someone is mature and not a big baby" Videl complained, Rai received a 'Don't you do it' look from Gohan but just ignored him "Your welcome" Rai said to Videl, Gohan was silently cursing himself for not doing it, Pan was a bit jealous at this sight. After he finished helping Videl he laid back down on his towel and felt someone was watching him, he looked around and saw Pan staring at him "You like what you see?" Rai asked jokingly, Pan blushed from this 'joke' and groaned in response "...Mhm..." "T-Thanks" he said blushing a little "Get a room you two" Videl said, this made them blush more "Come on Vi, lets leave these two alone for a while" Erasa said giggling with Videl following behind her "So..." they both said, they just sat there and looked around at the scenery. When there eyes met they then kissed each other while the others were in the water, swimming and splashing each other, "I love you" Rai said "I love you too" Pan replied "There's no one I would rather be with than you" Rai said "There's no one I would rather be with either" Pan said blushing "Wanna go...to my place?" Rai asked nervously "I-I...Sure" Pan agreed, Rai grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car "Where are they going?" Trunks asked "I have an idea" Bra said with a snicker, it then hit Gohan "Oh no!" he said, as he began to run they had already left in the car to Rai's house and arrived in his driveway. Rai carried Pan inside, up the stairs into his room, and set her on his bed "Are-Are you sure about this?" Pan asked "I think so, what about you?" Rai asked nervously "I think I'm okay with it" Pan replied blushing a bit "O-Okay" Rai replied also blushing, the magic had then began between the two and their love for one another grew.

"I can't believe we just did that" Pan said resting her head on Rai's chest "Me either" Rai said with his hand running through Pan's hair "What does this mean for us exactly?" she asked "I don't know, hopefully a brighter future for us" he answered, his answer made Pan blush a little "I'm hungry" he complained "When are you not?" Pan laughed "Good point" Rai replied, then the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Rai told her "Who is it?" Rai asked "Guess!" Gohan shouted, after hearing that he ran to his bedroom "Who is it?" Pan asked "Its your brother!" he answered "Oh Shit!" Pan said "He's gonna kill me if he see's us like this!" Rai said, just then the door kicked in and Gohan walked inside, Gohan found Pan and Rai in bed "Why are you in bed with my sister!" Gohan shouted "Gohan, there are many things you may know about my life, but why me and Pan are in bed isn't one of them" Rai said, this made Pan giggle a little "This is not funny!" Gohan shouted "It kinda is..." Pan mumbled "Answer! Now!" Gohan shouted "Well...it's because I love her and you should already know this" Rai said. "Get up!" Gohan told him with an angry glare "Um...do I have to?" Rai asked "Get up now!" Gohan demanded "I can't. I don't have any clothes on" Rai said embarrassed "Fine, I'll be outside the door while you put on some clothes" Gohan said shutting the door behind him "Your brother scares me" Rai told Pan while he was getting dressed, but Pan didn't reply she was just staring at him "What?" he said then realized what was wrong, his face turned completely red and he grabbed something to cover himself "I'm gonna change in the closet" Rai said entering the walk-in closet "Ye-Yeah..." Pan said with her face red as well, Pan wasn't wearing anything either, she was covered by the blanket "Maybe you should put on something as well" Rai told her "I-I'll do that" Pan said.  
**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation Time

**Chapter 8: Explanation Time**

**Months later after the incident with Gohan... **"Happy Halloween!" Bulma shouted as her Halloween party began at Capsule Corp, everyone was there, the Son's, the Briefs', the Roshi's, and Rai who had just arrived "Hello Rai. How do you like my costume?" Bra asked wearing the same costume Bulma wore for Halloween in High school, a bunny girl costume, Rai was speechless as he saw her outfit "I'll take your speechlessness as a compliment" Bra said smiling at the boy "Hey Rai! You made it!" Goten said with Pan hiding behind him "Pan, quite hiding behind your brother and come out" Bra said pulling Pan "No!" Pan argued, Bra finally got her out from behind Goten and in view of Rai, Pan was dressed in a pink nurse's outfit, she was blushing from embarrassment and used the nurse hat to hide her face "You look nice Pan" Rai said with his head facing the wall "Thanks" Pan accepted, after that she immediately retreated to the Kitchen and Rai to the couch "What's going on with you two?" Goten asked "I'll tell you if you can do two things for me" Rai bargained "What is it?" Goten asked "One, get me a 2 six packs of beer & two, get the others over here so I can tell you all" Rai told him "Alright" Goten agreed to the terms, first he went to grab the 2 six packs of beer for Rai, he then brought it over to "Thanks" Rai said, and headed to the Kitchen to get everyone except Pan because she already knew what was going on.

"Alright, now explain whats going on between you two" Goten said, before answering he drank almost all of the first bottle o' beer "Alright," Rai burped "You remember when we all went to the beach right" "Yes" they replied "And how me and Pan left" he continued "Yea" they said leaning in from the suspense "Well, we went to my house and we...had sex" he continued, almost everyone's jaws dropped from the news they were given "There's more, Gohan found us and demanded an explanation, Gohan you already know what happened next so I'm gonna skip that, and after Pan kicked him out we had a chat about..." Rai continued his story, by the time he got to this point in the story he had already drank 8 bottles o' beer "About what!" they asked, the suspense was killing them "About...getting married" Rai told them "MARRIED?!" they shouted. After the adults heard that word they all crowded around the kids "What this we hear about getting married!" the Adults asked the kids, Rai buried his face in his knees to hide his embarrassed and drunk face "Rai. Tell us what's going on" Chi-Chi asked "Tell us boy!" Vegeta said picking up Rai "First set me down. I think I'm gonna hurl!" Rai told Vegeta, Vegeta did so and Rai ran to the nearest bathroom to hurl and came out wobbling. "Are you drunk?" Bulma asked "Yes" he gave her a straight forward answer "Who said you could drink?!" Chi-Chi demanded "No one did" Rai said as he began to hiccup "How many have you had?" 18 asked, Rai didn't speak he just held up 8 fingers "EIGHT?!" the adults said in shock "And you kids let him?!" Chi-Chi shouted "They wanted to now why me & Pan weren't talking to each other and so these were the terms for me to tell them" Rai explained "Terms? As in more than one?" Bulma asked. "Yea" he said "What was the second term?" she asked "To bring the others over so I could tell them all" he answered "Now out with it boy! What's this we here about marriage! And why are you and Kakabrat #3 not talking!" Vegeta demanded to know while shaking Rai "Okay! I'll answer the second question first! The reason me and Pan are not talking is that she thinks we need a break, so drinking helps calm me down about it." Rai told the annoyed adults "Now what about this marriage nonsense boy!" Vegeta kept shaking him "Alright, about the marriage, I told her that I hoped one day we could..." Rai gulped "...get married" he finished still drunk and embarrassed "Awww" all the Mothers said while the Fathers were frozen from shock.  
**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Explanation Time Continued

**Chapter 9: Explanation Time Continued**

"Can you let me go now Vegeta? I wanna go home" Rai asked, Vegeta did so and let go, but before Rai could make it to the door he was grabbed by the ear, it was Chi-Chi, "Your not leaving until we hear the rest of the story" Chi-Chi told him, "If you wanna know the rest ask them" Rai said as he grabbed a 9th bottle o' beer and chugged it down, while the adults were listening to the other kids Rai tried to sneak away but Vegeta grabbed him and made sure he stayed on the couch, so he stayed and drank the rest of the six pack, "You two had sex!?" Bulma shouted and Chi-Chi fainted after hearing those words and was caught by 18 because Goku also fainted and was caught by no one. Rai immediately buried his face in his knees again even more embarrassed now then before, Chi-Chi then regained consciousness and called her daughter "Pan Son get in here NOW!" Pan came in shaking, Chi-Chi then grabbed Pan and set her on the couch next to Rai "HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX AT YOUR AGE! YOUR ONLY 16!" as Chi-Chi yelled Pan began to cry, so Rai began to comfort her and was also slightly crying "Its okay Pan, just please stop crying. You know I hate to see you sad" Rai said rubbing the back of her head with a crackle in his voice "ITS NOT OKAY! AND YOUR JUST AS BAD! YOUR THE ONE WHO CORRUPTED MY SWEET BABY GIRL!" Chi-Chi continued to shout and pointed at Rai, after she said those words Rai turned his head and gave her a death glare and said "Shut up!" he then continued to comfort Pan, he was one of the few people to ever stand up to Chi-Chi, "Pan, please stop crying, your breaking my heart by crying. I just want you to be the girl I first met, the one who was kind in a time of need, the one who was tough when we needed her to be, the one who I love!" Rai then began to cry harder "I would rather die than have you cry! And if it was allowed, I would marry you right now!", after hearing those words Pan stopped crying a little and looked up "Really?" she asked with watery eyes "Really" Rai said with a smile on his face "So Pan," Rai said getting on one knee and taking out a small box "Will you marry me?" Rai asked "I would but..." Pan replied "But what?" he asked "But we're to young to get married, we're only 16" Pan said with a sad look "No, we can marry at 16, we just need our parents permission and since I don't have parents to ask I'm set" Rai told her, she began to get excited at the news "Can I Dad? Please!" Pan begged her father "...Okay" Goku replied with the classic Son grin "So can I Mom? Please!" Pan begged her mother "...huh, fine, but if he breaks your heart and leaves you at the alter, don't come crying to me" Chi-Chi warned "YAY! I'm getting married!" Pan said jumping up and down "Congrats!" all the girls screamed, Rai passed out on the couch from all the alcohol he had.

The news of the proposal spread throughout the school and they were receiving both congratulations and insults from other students, Rai told Pan to ignore the people insulting them, they then arrived in home room and all they received there were a bunch of congratulations "Hello Granddaughter and future Grandson" said "Grampa" Pan complained while blushing "Oh don't worry, I won't bug you about it today, I will on wedding day though," said giving the Son grin "When is it by the way?" asked "How about the day after tomorrow?" Pan suggested "Alright, I'll be there" said, Pan and Rai then walked to their seats, "Hey guys, I just heard the news, congrats" Erasa said "Thank you" the couple said "But I have a question." Erasa stated "What is it?" Pan asked "Rai was drunk when he proposed right?" Erasa asked "Yes" Pan answered "So did you mean the proposal?" Erasa asked Rai "Of course I did" Rai said "Okay just checking" Erasa said, at their seats they planned their wedding "Best Man?" Pan whispered "Goten" Rai whispered back "Maid of Honour?" Rai asked "Bra" Pan said "Groomsmen?" Pan questioned "Trunks" Rai replied "Brides Maids?" Rai wondered "Marron and Videl" she answered "Guest Book Attendant?" she wondered "Gohan" he answered "Ring Bearer?" he inquired "Tyler" she answered "Flower Girl?" he asked "Erasa" they said in unison, "Alright, we are set" Rai said.  
**To Be Continued****...**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Day

**Chapter 10: Wedding Day**

"Before the party begins I would like to say a few words, I wanna say congrats to my sister who's at her party doing god knows what and congrats to my soon to be brother-in-law!" Goten said, the guys applauded Goten's speech "Thank you. Thank you. You are to kind" Goten said taking a bow **Meanwhile at the Bachelorette Party... **"I don't know if I'm ready for this" Pan said nervously "Oh come on Pan, your young, your in love, and your getting married to a really nice guy!" Bra told her "Yea, your right" Pan said smiling at her friend. **The Next Day... **"Are you sure you want to do this Pan?" Chi-Chi asked "Yes Mom" Pan sighed annoyed "You sure?" Chi-Chi asked again "Give it a rest Chi-Chi, she has her mind set on it" Bulma said "I know it's just that since Halloween I haven't liked that boy, my daughter used to be sweet and innocent until he arrived, ever since she meet him she has been acting different and I don't like it" Chi-Chi complained "Mom, I'm right here, I can hear every word your saying about him, but I'm warning you, if you object to this wedding I will never forgive you" Pan said more annoyed than before "I'm sure you would some time, plus you could just move on" Chi-Chi said in a rude tone "No, I would never EVER forgive you if you did and I would never move on, I love him and that's that" Pan told her "Chi-Chi can't you see she will never let go of this boy, and if you did object then you would break her heart" Bulma said "Fine, I won't object" Chi-Chi said with a mad look "Thanks Bulma" Pan said smiling at her "No problem dear" Bulma said smiling back as she was helping Pan with her dress. The wedding then began as Goku walked Pan down the aisle to hand her off to Rai "Take good care of her" Goku told him "I will" he said, the minister then began "Do you take Pan to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I Do" Rai said "And do you take Raiko to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the Minister continued "I Do" Pan said "If any have reason why these two may not wed speak now or forever hold your tongue" the Minister input, Pan was praying that her mother would not object and she did not, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the Bride" the Minister finished, and so they did.

Everyone stood up and applauded except for Chi-Chi, Rai and Pan took a bow and walked back down the aisle to the room Pan was in earlier and she asked her brothers to follow "Okay, I have some news I need to tell you three" Pan said "What?" they all asked "I'm pregnant" Pan told them "Really! You know what that means! We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a fath-" Rai passed out before he could finish and was caught by Gohan and Goten "For how long?!" the brothers asked "Ever since the beach incident" Pan confessed "So for two months!" the brothers said "Yeah" Pan said. "What are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Gohan asked "I'll tell Dad but I'm not telling Mom" Pan said with an angry face "Why?" Gohan asked "Because she'll forbid me from ever seeing him again" Pan told them "Good Point" Goten said "When are you gonna tell Dad then?" Goten asked "I'll tell him right now. DAD CAN YOU COME HERE!" Pan shouted "What is it?" Goku asked "I need to tell you something so come in here" Pan told him. "Alright...Why is Rai passed out" Goku asked "You might pass out too from what I have to tell you" Pan warned "What is it? It can't be that bad" Goku said "First you have to promise you won't tell Mom" Pan told him "Alright. I won't tell your mother" Goku agreed "Here it goes, I'm pregnant" Pan confessed again "Congra-" Goku couldn't finish either because he also passed out "I warned him" Pan said laughing a bit "Wake up you two!" Pan shouted "What? I'm up, I'm up" they both said in sync, Pan giggled a little and said "Come on let's go home" "Alright" they said in sync again, Pan giggled a bit more. They had just arrived at the Son's when they saw a moving truck, as they got out they asked "Why is there a moving truck here?" "I'm moving in with Rai" Pan stated "Congratulations" the Son boys said while Chi-Chi said "No!" "Why Not!" Pan asked "Because your not allowed to!" Chi-Chi shouted "That's not a reason!" Pan shouted back "It's because I don't like that boy!" Chi-Chi said pointing at Rai "I'm leaving" Rai stated getting in his car and slamming on the gas pedal, as Pan watched the car drive away she began to cry, her Father went to her and put his arms around her "Pan, please don't cry, he'll be back, he just needs time" he said comforting her, Pan turned around and held her Father tight "I can't believe this is happening to me! This should be the happiest day of my life but instead its the worst!" Pan said squeezing her father tighter "Pan, just remember what he told you at the Halloween Party 'I would rather die than have you cry!'" Goku quoted, after those words they heard a gun shot and it came from down the street, Pan then realized what happened "Rai NO!" she screamed running down the street sobbing.  
**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: A Loved One Nearly Lost

**Chapter 11: A Loved One Nearly Lost**

Pan was running down the street to where the shot came from and then saw her father drive up next to her and tell her "Get in the car! We have to hurry!" she then got in the front seat and they drove down the street to Rai's house, the door was locked so Goku kicked it in and saw his son-in-law on the ground in a pool of blood and picked him up to take him to the Hospital, Pan moved to the middle row of seats where they set Rai so she could be with him and when she sat there with him she saw where the bullet hit, his right chest, and she was worried that he was dead but had hoped he was alive. "Doctor! We need help! My son was just shot!" Goku shouted at the Doctor "Set him on the bed!" Dr.16 told him "Where was he shot?" 16 asked "In the right side of his chest" Pan said "Okay, it may take a while to fix, can you please all wait outside" 16 requested, they did as instructed, hours later Dr.16 came out "Will he make it doctor!" Pan asked scared "He will, he was lucky the bullet missed his lungs, you may go in now" 16 told them. A few minutes after they went in the others arrived after Goku called them "Is he alive!" they all asked "Yes, thankfully" Goku said "How did this happen?" Bulma asked "IT'S ALL MOM'S FAULT!" Pan shouted sobbing "Now Pan I-" Chi-Chi started to speak but was interrupted by 18 "Chi-Chi don't, you already broke her heart, don't make it worse for yourself" "No, I need to say this, Pan why do you care about him so much, he just one boy" she said "I CARE BECAUSE HE'S MY HUSBAND AND THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!" Pan shouted still sobbing. "Did-Did you say child?" Chi-Chi asked "YES, I SAID CHILD" Pan shouted at her mother, Chi-Chi then fainted and all her friends hugged her as a congrats and to comfort her "Thanks you guys" Pan said calming down, they all stayed at the Hospital the entire night, those who were closest to him stayed in the room with him, Pan, Bra, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Videl, Erasa, Tyler, Vegeta, and Bulma stayed in the room while the others stayed out in the lobby of the Hospital, Rai woke up a few minutes before Pan and the others so he looked around the room and saw everyone together waiting for him to wake up, he heard Pan having a bad dream because she talked in her sleep and said "No Rai...Don't Die" so he whispered in her ear while running his hand through her black hair "I'm okay, don't worry" hearing that made Pan smile and she woke up a few minutes after.

"Mhm..." Pan groaned "Well good morning sleeping beauty" he said, after seeing him okay she began to cry "Wait don't cry!" Rai begged her "I was just so scared you were gonna die!" Pan sobbed, but then she felt another person's tears, she looked up and saw her husband crying "Why are you crying?" Pan asked "Because I regret what I did and that I scared you, I'm your husband and a father, I never wanted to scare the person I love" Rai said "Is that you way of saying you love me?" Pan asked "Yes" he said wiping his eyes "I love you too" Pan said, they hugged each other then kissed each other "Awww, isn't that precious" Bulma said "W-We didn't know you guys were awake" the couple said blushing from embarrassment "Can you tell everyone that I'm awake?" Rai asked "Sure thing son" Goku said, seconds later everyone came in the room giving Rai a giant group hug, after being released from the hug he saw Chi-Chi enter the room and hid under his blanket "Come on bro, come out" Goten said "Fine, but I have an announcement to make" Rai said "What is it?" Pan asked "I'm leaving for a while" Rai answered "For how long?" Pan asked concerned he wouldn't come back "A couple months maybe... 7 at most" Rai told her "O-Okay" Pan said a little saddened by the news "Pan, don't worry, in fact your coming with me" Rai stated "I am?" Pan said confused "Yes, you are, I want it to be just the two of us, it'll be our honeymoon and vacation" Rai said "Really! Where are we going!" Pan asked excitedly "Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas" Rai said "Yay!" Pan said hugging him "It sounds so romantic you two" Bra snickered "I'm already having one kid don't try and make me have twins" Pan warned "How did you know my plan?" he replied laughing "So, when are we leaving?" Pan asked "Tomorrow" he answered "Tomorrow! But that means I have to get packed and pick out what I wanna bring by today!" Pan said freaking out a little "I'll help you Pan" Bra said "Yeah, me too" Marron said "And I'll be heading home" Rai said getting out of bed and into a wheel chair "Okay son, I'll drive you" Goku said "Thanks Dad" Rai said heading to Goku's car.  
**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Honeymoon

**Chapter 12: Our Honeymoon**

"Bye you guys!" the couple said "Bye!" they shouted back, they boarded their plane to the Bahamas and fell asleep the entire flight and were woken up by the screeching tires hitting the asphalt of the runway "I guess we're here" Rai told Pan "I can't believe we're in the Bahamas" Pan said, they began to disembark the plane and head straight out the door "Which part are we staying at?" Pan asked looking around at the scenery "We're in the Royal Suites of Royal Towers" Rai told her "Royal Suites? That sounds so fancy." Pan said "I spared no expense for you" Rai said "I just wish the others could come" "Who said they didn't" Rai said smiling "What do you mean?" Pan asked "You'll find out soon enough, now lets go to our limo" Rai told her "Limo!" Pan said "Surprise!" the group said "Oh my god! How did this happen?" Pan asked happy her friends and family were there.

* * *

_*Flashback Start*  
"Hey Dad?"_ _Rai said "What?__" Goku asked "I need to tell you something but Pan can't know__" Rai said "Alright what is it?" Goku continued to ask "I want you and everyone to come to Atlantis with me and Pan, I want to surprise her when we get there" Rai explained "But son, we can't afford that__" Goku said "Don't worry, I'm paying for everything, they even have a buffet" Rai told his father "A buffet? Why didn't you say so of course we'll go with you and Pan" Goku said "Alright, can you tell the others when Pan's not around" Rai requested "Sure" Goku said, he then stopped and went back to the room with everyone in it and told Pan "Pan, Rai wants to see you" Goku lied "Alright" Pan said leaving the room, as soon as the door closed, Goku explained the plan "Alright you guys, Rai has a surprise for Pan when she gets to Atlantis" Goku began "What is it?" Bulma asked "Its us, he wants us to go with_ _him and he's paying for everything, they even have a buffet!" Goku explained, the buffet part already bought Goten's and Vegeta's_ _agreement to go "So where are we staying?" 18 asked "Rai says we're staying in the Royal Suites in the Royal Towers" Goku told 18 "That sounds expensive" Chi-Chi said "It is, so are you guys in?" Goku asked "Yeah!" they all agreed  
*Flashback End*_

* * *

"Thank you sooooooo much" Pan said hugging Rai as hard as she could "Your...Welcome...Now Can...You Let Go...Crushing Me" Rai said "Oh, heh, sorry" Pan apologized "Limo driver, Royal Towers please" Rai said "Yes sir" the driver responded "Wow! This place is amazing!" Bra said looking at the scenery, all the girls gave him a hug for bringing them, "Thanks for bringing us!" the girls said "No problem" he replied. After being nearly hugged to death, Rai and the others arrived at the Royal Towers, checked in to their suites, headed to the elevator, and arrived at their rooms "Wow! What an amazing view," Pan said "Thank you for bringing us here for our honeymoon" Pan said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Your welcome" he said kissing her back, there was a long silence until Rai broke it by asking "Pan, do you think it was a good idea to go honeymooning while your pregnant?" "Of course, the doctor said it was perfectly safe for me to travel in my condition" Pan answered "Good" he replied "So what do you wanna do first? Water Park, Pool, Spa, Movie, Shopping?" Rai suggested "How about we all watch a movie together and then the girls and I can go to the Spa while you and the Guys go to the Water Park, then we can all go shopping together, and then after that we can go to the Pool together" Pan summed it up. "Alright, I'll pick out a movie and you go tell the others" Rai said while scanning the selection "Kay" Pan said and went next door "Were watching a movie so come over" she said and repeated the same thing to the rest of her friends "What movie are we watching?" Pan asked "Its a Christmas movie" Rai answered "What's the genre?" Bra asked "Comedy" he answered again, the movie began to play "Hello, little girl" the Grinch said "How dare you enter the Grinch's lair! The Impudence! The Audacity! The Admigagigagol! You've called down the thunder now get ready for the boom! Gaze into the face of fear, BoogaBooga" " , my name is Cindy Lou Who" "You see, even now the terror is welding up inside you" the Grinch said "I'm not scared" Cindy replied "Denial is to be expected in the face of pure evil. Oholololol" Grinch said "I don't think so" Cindy interrupted "DOUGHT! Another unmistakeable sign of the hebeejebee's". The movied continued on for about another hour then when it was over they did what Pan said they should for the day, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Tyler, Krillin, Rai, and Tien went to the Water Park while the girls, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Bra, 18, Launch, Marron, Pan, Videl, and Erasa went to the Spa, then they all met up for shopping except the guys were turned into pack mules while the girls were the ones shopping "Ugh, why did I let Pan talk me into letting them shop" Rai complained "Not your best move son" Goku complained "Goku stop day dreaming!" Chi-Chi yelled throwing more onto the giant stack of clothes "Idiot boy, you should know how they get when they go shopping!" Vegeta scowled "But I've never been shopping with Pan before" Rai complained "Then who does she shop with?" Trunks asked "Your sister" he answered "Ohhhh, that explains things" Trunks said. They hung out at the pool for a while and then went to their rooms and went to sleep.  
**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: Baby Born

**Chapter 13: Baby Born**

**7 months after the Honeymoon...** By the time the got back home, Pan was already 9 months pregnant, Bra, Marron, and Videl got pregnant over the vacation, Marron was 1 month, Bra was 4 months, and Videl was 6 months, Pan's stuff was already at Rai's house and they were glad to be home, but the boys were annoyed that they had to go back to school "And where have you five been for the past 4 months?" asked "The Bahamas" Rai answered "Why were you in the Bahamas?" asked again "It was for my honeymoon and I invited these 4 and their families to come with me as a surprise Pan" Rai said "Alright, that explains things, get to your seat" "Okay" the five whined. After about twenty minutes of class, Rai received a call "Hello?" _"Rai get to the Hospital now! Pan's having her baby!" _"WHAT!?" Rai said immediately getting up from his seat and rushing for the door "Where do you think your going" said "Can't talk! Wife giving birth! BYE!" Rai said in a hurry as Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Tyler followed not far behind, they all headed to the Hospital as fast as they could and ran into the room Pan was in "Pan!" Rai said rushing in "ERRGH...ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Pan shouted "How long has she been in labor?" he asked "About three hours," the Doctor told him "If she gets angry or anything then feed her an ice chip it should calm her down then" "Okay" Rai sighed "Rai, I can't take much more of this!" Pan said squeezing his hand "Here, eat this" Rai said giving her an ice chip and then she calmed down until another contraction hit. **Hours later... **"Its a boy!" the Doctor announced handing the baby to Pan "He's so cute" Pan said, "What are you gonna name him?" Goku asked, Pan and Rai discussed a name "We have chosen Tai" Pan said "Rai and Tai, you two actually look alike" Bra commented "We do?" Rai asked "Yea, you do" Bra replied "Cool" Rai replied "Your suppose to look like your baby nitwit" Pan said punching his arm "Ouch. That hurt" Rai whined "Hahahahahahaha" the group laughed "Let's get home so you can rest and I'll have Dad watch the baby" Rai said handing her off to Goku while he went back to school with the others. Rai and the guys just got back to school when they heard some talk in the hall ways "Hey did you hear about the Pan girl" one student said "Yeah, she only 16 and has a kid" a second student said "I heard that she slept with a bunch of people so she doesn't really know who the father is" another student said, this comment offended Rai so he spoke to the boy "Why are you saying that about her?" Rai questioned with an angry look "Because its the truth, your wife's a slut" the boy said bluntly and received a punch to the face "NEVER say that again!" Rai demanded and then walked away, the boy then punched him back and they started to fight in the halls. Rai knocked the boy to the ground then grabbed him and punched him repeatedly until his face was bruised, it would have been worse if Goten and Gohan hadn't stepped in "LET ME GO!" Rai demanded "No! If I do you'll kill him!" Goten said "You bet I will!" Rai shouted, he broke free of Goten's grip and beat the boy to a bloody pulp, the boy was hurt but alive so he went to the Hospital and then he sued Rai.

The Police arrived at Rai's house after school "Are you Rai Son? the cop asked "Yes, why?" Rai answered "You are under arrest for assaulting a student at Orange Star High" the cop said "What's going on? What are you doing with my husband?" Pan asked the Cop "Your husband is under arrest for assault on a fellow student" the Cop told her, he was then put in the back seat of the cop car and headed to West City jail. **Day of Trial... **Rai was walked into the court room in handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit and was seated on the left side of the court, then the boy who was assaulted wheeled in "Oh my god! So your telling me Rai did that to the boy" Bra said after being explained the story by Goten, **Verdict... **"I find Rai Son...Guilty! You will spend 3 months in West City Prison" the Judge said "Oh No!" Pan said being held by Goku "I guess I'll see you in 3 months" Rai said being escorted out by the Guards "Bye son" Goku said "Bye Dad," he said "Pan, visit me ok?" he requested "Okay" Pan said crying. **V****isiting Day... **Rai had already served half his sentence when she decided to visit, "Hey Pan. How's Tai?" Rai said "Hi. He's fine" Pan said with a sad look on her face "What's wrong?" he asked "It's just...Why did you do it?" Pan replied with a question "Because I had to" he told her "Had to what" Pan demanded "Had to make him pay for what he said about you".  
**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: Just Released

**Chapter 14: Just Released And Broken Hearted  
**

Rai had just been released from West City Prison and immediately headed home to see Pan and their baby, "Pan! I'm here!" Rai shouted as he entered the doorway "Oh shit!" Pan mumbled "Hang On!" Pan shouted putting on a robe "Who is-" Pan froze mid-scentence once she saw who it was "Who is it Pan?" the boy said, it was the boy he assaulted, coming out of his bedroom, Rai didn't say anything he just turned around, walked out the door, and headed to his parents' house down the street. It wasn't opening time at their resturaunt so it was just the family, "Mom! Dad! Gohan! Goten!' Rai shouted up the stairs, they came running to the top of the stairs and saw who it was "Hey" he said keeping a straight face, they all ran down the stairs and hugged him "Welcome home son" Goku said "Can you guys do me a favor?" he requested "What is it?" they asked "Can I have a drink so I can tell you whats been happening" Rai said, they gave him what he asked for and listened to his stories about jail, "Have you gone to see Pan yet?" Gohan asked, after hearing her name he broke down crying "What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked while rubbing his back "Pan broke my heart" he answered with a crackle in his voice "How?" Goten asked "She cheated on me!" Rai shouted "With who?!" Goku asked "The guy I got sent to jail for assaulting" Rai answered hitting his head on the counter "How do you know she was cheating?" Gohan asked "They were half naked" he answered "Where is she now?" Goku asked in an angry tone "My house" he told him, they all marched over to Rai's house while Rai stayed at the resturaunt drinking alcohol to drown his sorrows "Pan!" Chi-Chi shouted "Yes?" Pan said calmly like nothing happened "Why did you cheat on your husband!" Chi-Chi demanded to know "Because...I was desperate" Pan said "Pan. I need to show you something, follow me" Goku said, Pan did so and followed him to the resturaunt "What is-" Pan said "Shhh!" Goku hushed her "What is it you wanted to show me?" Pan whispered "That" Goku whispered back pointing at Rai who was at the counter sobbing with a dozen beer bottles next to him "Why Pan! Why!" he was sobbing, she realized that she broke his heart and was going to go over and apologize but he got up and grabbed a pen & paper and wrote a letter, then he went to get his car and drove off, while he was heading to his car Pan went over to read the paper.

_"__Dear Everyone, I am sorry to say this but I am leaving and I'm not sure if I'll come back or not, only time will tell. Pan if you are reading this then I want you to know you broke my heart and I don't think it'll heal. I just want to say that I'm done with love for a while, I leave my wedding ring here with the letter. Love, Rai P.S. Tell Tai I said hi" _after finishing the letter she began to cry as well while Goku called everyone to come over so he could tell them in person. "Alright, so what happened?" they asked "Rai ran away after finding out something terrible" Goku told the group "What was the news?" Bulma asked "Its all explained in this letter" Goku said handing them the letter, they finished reading it and were shocked. "How did Pan break his heart?" Bra asked "She cheated on him" Goku answered "With who" Videl asked "With the boy Rai got sent to jail for assaulting" Goku answered again, as Goku explained what happened to the group, Pan was in her room crying and trying to call Rai's cell phone, Pan heard a knock at the door and said "Come in" she said sobbing, it was all the girls, Videl, Bra, Erasa, and Marron "Pan?" Bra asked "What" Pan said "Why did you cheat on him?" Videl asked bluntly, she then went over what they said before.  
**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Miracle

**Chapter 15: Birthday Miracle  
**

Pan had gone back to school after being on leave for a while, most of her friends avoided her, even her brothers and the only people that didn't avoid her were Bra and Marron who helped her through this "Bra, Marron, thanks for sticking by me" Pan said "No problem, its what we do" they both replied "I just can't believe my own brothers are avoiding me" Pan pouted "Don't worry Pan, I'll talk to them" Bra said "Thanks you two" Pan said hugging them both, "Goten?" Bra asked "Yeah?" he replied "Why are you avoiding Pan?" she asked "Because of what she did to my brother" Goten said in an annoyed tone "But she's your sister. Can you at least not act like this when its her birthday?" Bra requested "Fine" he submitted. Bra's phone then rang "Hello?" _"Bra, get to the Hospital now! Videl is having our baby!" Gohan said over the phone _"I'm on my way!" she said then hanging up "What is it?" Goten asked "Videl is having her baby!" Bra answered dragging him to his car so he could drive her, it took them a few hours to get there because of traffic on the roads and the traffic lights, then they finally arrived "Did Videl have her baby yet!" Goten and Bra asked "AAAAAAAGH!" Videl screamed finally giving birth to her baby girl "I'll take that as a yes" Goten said "Shut up idiot" Videl said "What are you gonna name her?" Bra asked admiring the baby "We have decided on Lime" Videl said "Nice name for a baby girl" Bra said. **6 ****Months** **later.****..** Marron and Bra already had their kids over this time, Bra had twins named Alex and Renee, Marron had a boy named Nicky, "Happy Birthday!" they all shouted "Thanks guys" Pan said hugging them all "Now time for Cake" Bulma said "CAKE!" Goku and Goten shouted running for the cake "FREEZE!" Bulma ordered "Turn around and come here" she ordered again "Pan gets the first slice, now apologize" Bulma told them "We're sorry" the two said "Its fine" Pan giggled with a grin, after eating all the cake Pan began to open her presents "Yay! A new bandana! Thanks Marron" Pan said "Welcome" she said back, she opened the rest of her presents, she got a lot of clothing and some entertainment devices. While Pan was opening her last present, someone slipped in the door without her noticing, everyone else noticed the person and were gonna say something but the person gave them the quite sign, Pan felt a tap on the shoulder, turned around, and received a kiss "Happy Birthday" Rai said with a smile, Pan began to sob like a waterfall because she thought she would never see him again and nearly hugged him to death "I'm so glad to see you again!" Pan said "Glad to see you too" he said, then his stomach growled "Eheheh...Uh got any cake left?" Rai chuckled "You'll never change, will you?" Pan asked smiling "Nope" he responded "Good" she replied.

After feeding Rai they continued with Pan's party, "Did you get me a present?" Pan asked "I got two for you, the first was me coming back and the second is this" Rai then pulled out a pearl necklace "Oh My God! Thank You! It reminds me of our honeymoon" Pan screamed excited "The pearls are real, and I know because I made the necklace after finding enough pearls." Rai said "Now, about that cake" Rai began "Yes, there's a little cake left, I'll get you some" Pan said "Good, cause I'm starving" he said "I'll go get you a slice dope" she said "Thank you dweeb".  
**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise

**The boy who was attacked is in this chapter. From now on he shall be referred to as B.**

**Chapter 16: Surprise!  
**

"Hey Pan" B said, Pan ignored him, "Earth to Pan" B said "What" Pan replied "Wanna go out again" B asked "No" Pan said "I'm not moving until you say yes" B said "Then your stuck here forever" Pan said, Pan started to walk away but B grabbed her "Let Go!" Pan shouted "Not letting go until you say yes" B said sadistically "I suggest you go away" a voice from behind said "Who said that" B asked "Me" Rai told "Oh..um..I'll leave now" B said leaving immediately "Thanks" Pan thanked "No problem Angel" Rai said "Wanna go to Bulma's after school?" Pan asked "Sure" Rai agreed. **After school... **"Where are Goten and Gohan?" Rai asked "Oh,um they're at home already" Pan lied "Okay, let's get to Bulma's" Rai said "Wait!" Pan told him "Why?" Rai asked "Um...we have to give Bra and Marron a ride to Bulma's" "Alright, I'll go get them" "No! Um...No, I'll go get them" Pan told "Alright" Rai said "Bra! Marron!" Pan shouted "What?" they both asked "I need you to catch a ride with me and Rai" Pan explained "Ugh...Alright" they agreed, they followed her to Rai's car "Let's get going" Rai said "Alright, but first we need to make a pit stop" Pan said "Where to?" Rai asked "Our house" Pan said "Okay, but after that straight to Bulma's" Rai told them "Fine" Pan said, they then drove to his house so Pan could get something "Did you get what you needed?" Rai asked "Yep" Pan notified "Good" Rai said, they then arrived at Bulma's house "Why are the lights off?" Rai questioned flicking on the light "Surprise!" they all shouted "Happy Birthday!" they yelled "Pan, did you set this up?" Rai questioned smiling "Yes I did" Pan said smiling back, he kissed her on the cheek "Thank you," Rai said and Pan blushed "Let's party!" Rai announced, they ate cake, played games, "What should we play first?" Rai asked "Your the birthday boy, you decide" Marron said "Okay,um...how about 7 mins in heaven" Rai suggested "Okay" Bra said "I'll draw the names" Rai said, there were two boxes, one for girls and one for guys, he first drew from the girls "Pan with..." he drew another "...me" Rai finished, "Okay" Pan said, all they did was kiss in there for the 7 minutes, 7 minutes were up and they went out "What'd you do in there?" Gohan asked "That's private" Rai said "Fine" Gohan said. They then gave their gifts to Rai after everyone got a turn, Pan was last "Pan? What's your gift?" Bra asked smirking "I'll give it to you after the party" Pan told him "Alright, lets play another game, but first I gotta get a cold one" Rai said "What game?" Marron asked "Spin the Bottle" Bra said "How do you play?" Pan asked "Its a kissing game, the person the bottle cap lands on has to kiss the person who spun it" Bra explained "I'll spin first, after all I'm the birthday boy" Rai said still rummaging through the fridge for a beer "Then get you ass over here" Pan complained, Rai spun the bottle and it landed on Bra, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "My turn" Bra said, they played for a while longer until everyone was passed out for a bit until Vegeta woke them up "WAKE UP!" Vegeta shouted "Time for you all to go home!" Vegeta told them, everyone headed home as told so, once Pan and Rai got home, Pan decided to give him her gift.


	17. Chapter 17: Another!

**Chapter 17: Another?!**

**The Day After The Party. **"AAAAAAAH!" Pan screamed "What happened!" Rai asked "I'm Pregnant again!" Pan shouted "Yay!" Rai cheered "What are we gonna tell them?" Pan asked "We can tell them the same thing we told them last time, let's go" Rai said "Alright" Pan agreed "Mom, Dad, Gohan, Goten" Pan shouted upstairs "What is it?" they asked after coming downstairs "I'm Pregnant again" Pan told them "Again!?" they were shocked "Yes, again" Pan repeated, "So um...let's head to school" Rai said walking to his car "Alright" they all said. **At School... **"Nice to see you again grandson" Bardock said "Thanks Gramps" Rai said "Hey guys" Pan greeted "Hey" they all said "Guess what" Pan said "What?" they asked "I'm Pregnant again" Pan told them "When did you find out?" Bra asked "This morning" Pan told them "Ah, so from your little gift huh" Bra snickered, Pan blushed from embarrassment "No, from something else" Pan said "Lets go to Bulma's after school" Rai suggested "Sure" Bra said "After that let's go to the Mall" Marron said "Yeah" Pan agreed. **At Bulma's... **"Your pregnant again?!" Bulma shouted "I am" Pan said, then there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Bra said opening the door "May I help you?" Bra asked "I need to speak with Pan" B said "One moment" Bra said going to get Pan "What is it" Pan asked annoyed at who it was "Why aren't you talking to me anymore?" B asked "Because I'm married and pregnant" Pan said "Who's kid?" B asked "Who the fuck do you think" Pan said aggravated "Oh" B said "Just leave" Pan said closing the door in his face "Who was that?" Marron asked "The guy Rai assaulted" Pan answered "Who was it?" Rai asked "Let's just drop it and go to the Mall" Pan said "Alright" they all agreed. **At The Mall... **"Let's go to the food court first!" Goten said "Yeah!" Rai agreed "After that lets go to the Arcade" Trunks said "Fine but then you all have to take us girls shopping" Bra bargained "Okay" they groaned, after tons of food being eaten and spending hours at the arcade, they had to take all the girls shopping, it was worse then on their vacation because there was a lot more stuff on the mainland than in the Bahamas "Do you ladies really need this much stuff" Rai complained "Yes" the girls replied.

**Hours Later... **"Can we go home now?" Rai asked "Yeah, can we" the boys repeated "Fine" the girls agreed "See you girls later" Pan said "Bye" they all said "Man you got a lot of stuff" Rai complained "Oh quit your whining" Pan said. Pan then got on the phone with the other girls and planned out the baby shower which was scheduled for next week and discussed who was hosting and what was gonna be there,  
**To Be Continued...  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Rai's Parents

**Chapter 18: Rai's Parents  
**

The full week had passed and Pan's baby shower already passed "Guys, we should have another party at Capsule Corp, just like when we had the Prom for Bra" Rai suggested "Good Idea," Pan agreed "When should we have it?" Pan asked "How about this weekend" Trunks input "Alright, so we have 3 days to prepare for the party," Bra said "Same handlers as last time?" Bra asked "Yes" they all agreed "Hopefully this time I don't pass out, except I'm not doing the band" Rai input "So just rent a music system" Bra told him "Alright" Rai agreed. **Later on Couples Night... **Everyone had just arrived and Rai just finished setting up the music system and his cell phone rang "Hello" Rai answered "Son" Tora spoke "Dad?!" Rai yelled in shock "Yes, its me, I think it's time you come home" Tora said "I can't Dad, I have responsibilities now" Rai explained "Like what?" Tora asked "I'm married and have kids" Rai told his father "Your married?! And you have kids?!" Tora shouted "Let me see that!" Fasha shouted grabbing the phone from Tora. "What's this I hear about my baby getting married and having kids?!" Fasha yelled "Well Mom, I got married a while ago and have a one year old and another on the way" Rai explained to his mother "We're coming down there right now to get you!" Fasha screamed, before Rai could respond Fasha had hung up "Who was that?" Bra asked standing with the others "My parents" Rai said "Your Parents!" they all shouted "Yeah" Rai nodded. "What did they want?" Pan asked "They said they're on their way here" Rai told his friends "Great! So I can finally meet my other parents!" Pan exclaimed "Yep..." Rai nodded, he didn't want to tell them that his parents were coming to get him. "A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's precisely what I plan to do And you know one of these days when I get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough I'll say, Will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it I'll say, Will you marry me? Singing Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh Oh, yeah How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever plan to find out The more I look, the more I find the reasons why You're the love of my life You know one of these days when I get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough I'll say, Will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it I'll say, Will you marry me? And if I lost everything In my heart it means nothing 'Cause I have you, Girl, I have you To get right down on bended knee Nothing else would ever be better, better That day when...I'll say, Will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it I'll say, Will you marry me? I'll say, Will you marry me? (I'll get down on one knee) I swear that I will mean it I'll say, Will you marry me? Got me singing Ooh whoa ooh oh Got me singing Ooh whoa ooh oh Would you marry me, baby? Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah" Rai sang.  
**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19: Stay or Go

**The Next Morning... **The doorbell rang at 7:00AM "Ugh...coming" Rai groaned heading to the door in a t-shirt and boxers "What is it?" Rai asked, he then saw his parents at the door "One moment please" Rai requested, he then went and woke up Pan "Pan! Wake up" Rai yelled shaking his wife "What?" Pan asked "My parents are here" Rai told her "Give me a sec" Pan said getting up and putting on a robe. He then took her to the living room where his parents were waiting "Mom. Dad. This is Pan, my wife" Rai introduced "Nice to meet you" Pan said holding out her hand, but they were in no mood for hello's and Fasha grabbed Rai by the ear and said "We need to speak with our son" Fasha spoke "Okay" Pan said heading to her room "We're leaving! Now!" Fasha yelled "Fine, but at least let me introduce you to the rest of my family" Rai requested "Fine" they agreed. Him and Pan took his parents down the street to the Sons' residence "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to-" Rai started but was cut off by his Grandfather who was there visiting "Tora! Fasha!" Bardock exclaimed "Bardock!" they both said also surprised "Long time no see," Bardock said "What are you doing with my Grand kids?" Bardock asked "Grand kids? So then that means this girl is your granddaughter, which means...your our brother-in-law!" the couple was shocked "Well now that you've met it's time for me to say goodbye" Rai muttered "Say goodbye? What do you mean?" Pan asked "They weren't coming to visit, they were coming to take me back with them" Rai confessed "Please! Don't take him back!" Pan begged "What's going- Tora! Fasha!" Goku yelled "Goku!" they yelled back in surprise "You guys know each other?!" Pan shouted shocked "Don't you remember?" Goku asked.

* * *

_***Flashback Start***_

_"Hello, we're your new neighbors" Tora greeted the Sons' "Nice to meet you, I'm Goku and this is Chi-Chi" Goku introduced "Nice to meet you Goku and Chi-Chi, I'm Tora and this is Fasha" Tora introduced, Chi-Chi then spotted the little boy behind them "Awww, and what's this little guy's name?" Chi-Chi asked admiring the little boy "Go on, introduce yourself" Fasha encouraged "I'm Wai" Rai said "He's means Rai" Tora input "How old are you Rai?" Goku asked "I'm thwee mistew" Rai answered "We have some kids of our own" Goku told them "Gohan! Pan! Goten! Get down here!" Chi-Chi yelled "Coming Mama!" they all shouted coming down the stairs "Gohan, Goten, Pan, I would like to introduce you to Rai" Chi-Chi said "Hello Wai" they greeted "Hello" Rai greeted back, Rai had his first crush, "Well we just wanted to introduce ourselves" Tora said "See ya" Goku & Chi waved._

**_*Flashback end_**

* * *

"We have to think about it" Fasha told Pan "Okay" Pan said "We just need a place to stay is all" Tora input "You guys can use Pan's old room" Goku said "Thanks" they said, **Later at School... **"They want to what?!" they shouted "They want to take me home with them" Rai said to his friends "But they can't take you away!" Bra yelled "That's not all, apparently we knew each other before high school" Rai continued "We have?" they said "Now that you mention it I do remember a boy who had a crush on Pan in Preschool that we used to tease" Trunks input "Yeah, I think that might've been me" Rai replied "Oh, eheh, sorry" Trunks apologized "Its ok" Rai accepted, then Rai became depressed "Let's face facts...this is goodbye" Rai cried with his head hanging, everyone went in for a final group hug "I'm gonna miss you guys" Rai spoke "We're gonna miss you too" they said. **Meanwhile at the Son Residence... **"Do you really want to take Rai away from the life he has here?" Goku asked "No, but he needs parents in his life, and he's to young to have a family" Fasha said "Come on, we all knew this day was coming, remember" Chi-Chi said.

* * *

_*Flashback Start*_

_"Pan, will you be my giwlfwiend?" Rai asked her "Suwe" Pan agreed "YES!" Rai shouted, all the adults came running "What happened!" they all asked "I GOT A GIWLFWIEND!" Rai shouted running in circles. "Awww, isn't that just adorible" Bulma commented "YAAAAAAY!" Rai cheered "Thanks fow the help Mistew Vegeta" Rai said hugging Vegeta's leg "Uh...No problem" Vegeta said patting him on the head "PAN LETS GO AND GET MAWWIED" Rai shouted dragging Pan away "Good luck at your wedding" the adults waved._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"I know but..." Fasha said "You just miss him, don't you" Chi-Chi commented "Yeah" Fasha admitted "But you want him to be happy don't you?" Goku asked "Yes" Tora answered "Then let him stay, he has his own family now, don't take that away from him" Chi-Chi told them "But-" Fasha started "And if you just want to see him then why not move here" Chi-Chi continued "Maybe, we'll think about it" Fasha agreed. After school was over, all the kids went to the Sons Residence "Rai, we have decided" Fasha began "I knew it, this is goodbye" Rai groaned "We have decided you can stay" Fasha said smiling "Thank you!" Rai yelled hugging his mother "But, we're moving here too" Fasha interrupted "Alright" Rai agreed.


	20. Chapter 20: First Steps

**Chapter 20:** **First Steps****  
**

"I hope my parents moving here won't mess things up between us" Rai worried "I hope so too" Pan agreed, there was a knock at the door and Pan went to answer it "Hey" B said "What are you doing here" Pan asked angrily "I want you to go out with me again" B told her "Like I said last time, No!" Pan shouted at him "I'm not leaving until you say yes" B argued "I can call my parents right now, or Rai can come here and beat you again" Pan warned "And then you'll be all by yourself, unprotected with no help" B said sadistically "Leave and I'll think about it" Pan told him "Fine" B agreed and left "Nope" Pan answered after closing the door "Who was it?" Rai asked Pan as she came back upstairs "Just a friend saying hi" she lied with a fake smile, Rai then went to school while Pan stayed home and received help from Marron and Bra "Can I tell you girls something?" Pan asked "Sure" they said "You remember that guy Rai beat up" Pan questioned "Yeah" they nodded "He came here today and threatened me" Pan told them "What!" her friends yelled in surprise "Please don't tell Rai cause then he'll beat him up and then Rai will go to Jail again" Pan begged "Alright" they agreed, Tai then crawled in and played "He's so cute" Bra commented "Yeah," Marron agreed "Hey maybe we should setup a play date soon" Marron suggested "Yeah, that would be fun" Pan agreed "Mmm...Mu" Tai was trying to say something "What is it Tai?" Pan asked "Momma" Tai said his first word "His first word!" Pan yelled with joy, Tai then grabbed onto Bra's leg a lifted himself up and walked to Pan "And his first steps!" Pan exclaimed. **Meanwhile at OSHS... **"Hey Rai, did ya here?" Trunks asked "Hear what?" Rai replied "That the guy you assaulted is trying to get Pan to sleep with him again" Trunks told his friend "WHAT!" Rai said in an aggravated tone after a few seconds of silence, he then stormed off to find B and pretty much kill him "Maybe you shouldn't have told him the that" Goten said "Maybe your right" Trunks said regretting it instantly "She said she'll think about it" B told his friends "HEY BASTARD!" Rai shouted at B "UH OH! GOTTA RUN!" B yelled running off, Goten and Trunks ran after Rai to stop him from killing B and they finally caught up to Rai once Rai got B in his grip and they pulled him away "Rai don't do this again!" Trunks shouted with Rai in his grip "I don't care if go to Jail! He is dead!" Rai yelled "Stop!" a girl yelled from behind them, they all turned around and saw Pan with Tai walking next to her holding his hand "Tai...he's walking!" Rai shouted from joy and picked up his son "Hey son," Rai greeted him "Daddy" Tai said "And now he said Daddy!" Rai exclaimed "So when did he start walking?" Rai asked Pan "Today" Pan answered "Today were his first steps and I missed it!" Rai yelled, Rai then thought about what he would be missing by going to school "I've decided on something, I'm quitting school to spend more time with you and Tai" Rai said, he then took Pan and Tai home to relax "Are you sure about this honey?" Pan asked "I'm sure angel, I've already missed enough of Tai's life, I'm not missing anymore" he explained "Alright, but you'll have to watch the kids once I go back to school" Pan told him "Okay Angel, I will" Rai agreed.  
**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal

**Chapter 21: Betrayal  
**

**Hours later, after school... **"Hey Pan, wanna hang out?" Trunks asked "Sure," Pan agreed "Where to?" Pan asked "How about the arcade at the mall" Trunks suggested, then headed straight to the arcade and then they went to the food court, Trunks idea obviously, "So how is it living with Rai?" Trunks asked "He's sweet to me" Pan said "That's good" Trunks said "Why? Do you like me?" Pan teased, Trunks' head faced the floor to hide his embarrassed face, he then looked up at her and kissed her "TRUNKS!" Pan shouted "Please don't tell Rai or Marron, Please!" Trunks begged on his knees "Fine but you have to tell Rai, if you don't then I'll tell Marron" Pan bargained "Alright" Trunks agreed with his head hanging in shame. Trunks then went to Rai's house to tell him and Pan stayed at the mall "Hello? Anyone home?" Trunks called "Trunks! I'm up here!" Rai shouted from upstairs, Trunks headed up and was about to tell him the news but he then saw Marron in the room with him "Marron? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked "Rai's helping me study for a test" Marron answered "Oh, well I need to speak with Rai in private if you don't mind" Trunks told his girlfriend "Alright" she said getting up "No, you stay here Marron, me and Rai will go somewhere else" Trunks instructed "Fine" Marron growled. Trunks and Rai went far from Marron so she couldn't eavesdrop on them and Trunks then gave him the news "Rai, me and Pan were hanging out earlier and something happened" Trunks began "What did you do?" Rai asked "I...kissed Pan" Trunks answered, it was silent for a minute or two until Rai broke the silence "You did WHAT!?" Rai shouted slowly stepping towards Trunks who backed a few feet away while it was silent "Now, now Rai, let's not get too hasty!" Trunks said starting to back up some more. "I should probably run, shouldn't I" Trunks said "Yes you should" Rai said, Trunks immediately headed for the school cause they were across from it and Rai chased after him "HELP!" Trunks shouted in the hall, he ran into his friends in the hallway while shouting for help and were puzzled why he needed help until they saw Rai run after him, so they chased after them "GET BACK HERE!" Rai shouted getting closer and closer to Trunks until his friends caught him "Now what's this all about!" Bra asked "He kissed Pan!" Rai answered still trying to kill Trunks. Obviously, "Please don't tell Marron!" Trunks begged his friends "Let me go so I can kill this bastard!" Rai yelled getting closer and closer to Trunks "Trunks! I suggest you run!" Goten said "Right!" Trunks agreed and ran even farther away "Let Me GO!" Rai demanded "NO!" they said, he then slipped free from their grip and chased Trunks "God Dammit!" they said, once they got around the corner they saw Trunks about to get his ass beat "I won't kick your ass this time! But never speak to me again" Rai yelled, he then let him go and left to back home "You better not tell Marron" Bra said "I won't" Rai replied. **The Next Day at School... **"What are you doing here?" Marron asked "I have to finish the semester before I can drop out" Rai explained "Well then your in luck, there's a school dance this semester" Marron said "I guess I am" Rai said and smiled, he then sat down next to Videl "So 'Del, is Goham treating you nicely?" Rai asked "Yes, 'Gohan' is being nice" Videl replied "That's good" Rai said "So when is this dance?" Rai asked "In a few days" Marron answered "Alright then, if you ladies need any help just ask" Rai offered, some of the girls blushed while Videl punched him in the arm "Perv" Videl insulted "How rude" Rai responded in a joking tone. **The Night of the Dance... **"YAY! Our school dance is tonight!" Marron cheered "Yeah!" Erasa agreed "Come on! We have to decide on something or we'll be late!" Bra said "Nice to see you ladies are excited for the dance" Rai interrupted in the doorway, he was dressed up in a black tuxedo without a tie, he hates ties, "Oh, and don't you look nice" Bra commented "Gee, you think so?" Rai asked rubbing the back of his head while blushing "Yeah, I bet if you weren't in a relationship then the girls would be lining up" Bra teased, her teasing made him blush more "You girls need help with anything?" Rai asked with his face still red "Yes, with everything!" they answered, he then helped them and they all went downstairs "Oh don't you all look nice, let me get a picture" Bulma said, all the girls were up against Rai which made his face turn red again "Aren't you all just adorable" Bulma teased "Mom!" Bra complained "Alright, alright, you kids have fun" Bulma said "We will" the girls replied, Rai gave them a ride to the school dance and everyone else was waiting for them outside the gym where it was held "How do we look boys" Bra asked posing "Amazing" all of them answered "Oh, one more thing" the girls said, Bra and Marron kissed him on the cheek and Erasa quickly kissed him on the lips, his face turned red yet again, "What?!" the guys yelled in shock "It was a thank you for helping us get ready" Bra explained "Oh" the boys said. All the girls danced with their BF's while Rai sat on the side lines watching his friends have a good time, then a girl in a gold dress with brown hair came over to him "Hey, why aren't you dancing?" the girl asked "My girl had to stay home because she's Pregnant and all the girls I know have Boyfriends to dance with" Rai answered "Well, would you like to dance with me?" the girl asked "I'm Valese by the way" she said "I'm Rai, nice to meet you Valese and sure I would like to dance" he replied "Hey look at that" Bra said indicating the girl with Rai "Looks like Rai's hitting it off with someone" Bra joked "I'll be right back" Goten said "Oh no you don't! Your staying right here!" Bra ordered grabbing him, Rai followed Valese to the dance floor and they danced to plenty of fast songs, then a slow song started and Rai was nervous so Valese helped him put his hands around her waist "You've never slow danced before have you" Valese commented "I have once but that was a long time ago" Rai answered.  
**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Valese**

"So, Valese who did you come here with?" Rai asked "I came alone" Valese answered "You don't have a boyfriend to go with?" Rai questioned "No, I don't" Valese answered embarrassed "I'm surprised. I would expect a pretty girl like you would have boys lining up to date you" Rai said "You-You think I'm pretty" Valese asked blushing "Of course I-" Rai was answering but got cut off by Valese kissing him, he stood then for a few seconds and then said "I..I gotta go" he then ran to Bra "Bra, your going to have to drive yourself home, I need to be alone for a while" Rai said giving her the car keys, he then ran out the door and Bra ran after him but he was out of sight, she then looked up and saw someone flying away, it was Rai, now remember I said Rai was still an alien so he kept his powers a secret from everyone. He landed in the middle of the forest near West City "God Dammit! Why can't I have a normal life!" Rai yelled "Rai?" A girls' voice said "Who's there?" Rai asked looking around "It's me Pan" she said with Tai at her side, once he got a glimpse of her he collapsed crying "Honey? What's wrong?" Pan asked "I'm sorry Pan" Rai cried. "For what?" Pan asked "I was at the school dance and another girl kissed me, I'm sorry" Rai cried looking up at her "Daddy no be sad" Tai said running over to his dad, he then gave him a hug "Thanks son" Rai said hugging Tai "Wow, and they say I don't deserve her" a man said. They both saw B leaning against a tree "What are you doing here!" Rai asked angrily "Who? Me? I'm here to take Pan away from you so then you'll be all alone" B said "Stay away from her!" Rai yelled running at him, he was about to hit him when he felt a pain in his stomach, he looked down and saw a knife in him, it hit a partially vital organ.

He then fell backwards, bleeding and in agonizing pain "Rai!" Pan yelled "Daddy!" Tai shouted running to his dad who layed on his back immobilized from the pain "You Big Meanie!" Tai yelled hitting B's legs "Get lost kid!" B said kicking Tai aside "Tai!" Pan yelled, Rai then grabbed the knife in his stomach and pulled it out while trying to not pass out from the excruciating pain "You hurt my son!" Rai yelled at him, his hair flashed gold and his eyes flashed teal as he was saying this "I'll kill you!" he screamed as his hair and eyes turned completely gold and teal, he ran at B and knocked him down, he then beat the living shit out of him "Rai stop! Your gonna kill him!" Pan yelled at him "I don't care! That was the last straw! He hurt my son AND tried to kill me!" Rai yelled back at her still beating him "But if you kill him then we'll never see you again and you'll miss Tai's entire life!" Pan shouted, Rai immediately stopped and picked up Pan with Tai in her arms and flew to the school dance "Go get...the others" Rai said before collapsing, she ran in and dragged the others out "What happened!" Marron asked "He got stabbed by B!" Pan answered "That Bastard!" Goten shouted carrying Rai to the car, on the way to the hospital Goten called his parents and told them to hurry there "16! We need your help! My friend has been stabbed!" Trunks explained, 16 did the usual process and the others had to wait there over night, Rai woke up hours after the event and hours before the others woke up, he headed to the bathroom and his stomach was aching from the wound, he then headed back and layed awake until everyone woke up "Morning people" he greeted "Rai! We're so glad you're alright" Bra said "Me too" Rai agreed "But one question" Bra interrupted "Why is your hair all spiky and golden?" Bra asked "It is?!" Rai questioned "Yeah" Bra replied "Huh...I've been keeping a secret from you guys for a long time" Rai confessed "What?" they asked "I think I know what it is" Goku interrupted "You do?" they said "Yes I do, Rai has become the Legendary Super Saiyan, which means he is part of the alien race of Saiyans, isn't that right Veggie" Goku said "Hm" Vegeta just growled and nodded "How do you know dad?" Gohan asked "Because me and Veggie are a part of that race, as are our parents" Goku answered. What A Twist!  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
